The UDC Biomedical Research Program is multidisciplinary in nature and involves two projects each from the Biology and Chemistry Departments and one each from the Psychology and Communication Arts and Sciences (CASD) Departments. These projects are fundamental in nature and designed in a manner that undergraduate or graduate (CASD only) research assistants may also participate. The areas of research touch many disciplines including: biochemistry, organic chemistry, microbiology, molecular biology, neuroscience and speech pathology. Descriptive titles for each subproject are as follows: Subproject 11 "Morphological and Genetic Variation in Susceptibility of Biompharia glabrata to Schistosoma mansoni Infection" Subproject 12 "Protein Kinase C Mediated Phosphorylation in MDR Leukemia and Breast Cancer" Subproject 3 "Synthesis and Studies on 5'-Phosphate Dibenzylated Nucleotides" Subproject 13 "Mapping of Focally Evoked Seizures" Subproject 7 "Aminoalkylphosphinic Acids and Derived Peptides" Subproject 8 "Lexical Development in Working-Class Black Children"